1. Field
The disclosure relates to a wiring board, a semiconductor device, and a method for manufacturing a wiring board.
2. Related Art
For example, JP H10-135157 A describes a build-up wiring board as a wiring board to be mounted with electronic components such as a semiconductor chip. In the build-up wiring board, plural wiring layers and plural insulating layers are stacked on both of upper and lower surfaces of a core substrate by a build-up method to arrange wiring patterns at higher density.